


Brother Dearest

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Mostly Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Some Fluff, Some dark and stormy night porn, VERY light bondage, i have no apologies, literally just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This had become a regular sort of activity for the two of them. Ever since Laurent had turned sixteen last year they hadn’t tried to hold back the feelings that had plagued the two of them for years. He was finally Auguste’s, and just the thought of it drove Laurent into dizzying madness.





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/gifts).



> Just a teeny bit of smut, because h o w is there not more written for these two? <3

Rain splattered against the palace walls at Arles, wind rattled in the shutters. But the only thing Laurent could hear was his own ragged breathing. 

He was on the lap of Auguste, straddling him, arms wrapped around his back. Auguste kissed lazily up his neck, eliciting small whines and breathless moans. Together they were so warm, entwined in the darkness of night, they cast their own golden light upon the room. Laurents head was tipped back, eyes squeezed tight and butterflies nestled deep in his stomach. Auguste pulled away from the darkening mark on his neck, choosing instead to furl a hand deep in Laurents hair, pulling him down to connect their mouths in a deep longing. 

This had become a regular sort of activity for the two of them. Ever since Laurent had turned sixteen last year they hadn’t tried to hold back the feelings that had plagued the two of them for years. He was finally Auguste’s, and just the thought of it drove Laurent into dizzying madness. 

They moved against each other, the kiss heightening with a certain intensity. Laurent began to pluck at the ties of Auguste’s shirt, his own having been already cast aside. Auguste quickly noticed his plea, momentarily breaking their kiss to strip the garment off. When they locked eyes Laurent could see that side of Auguste he had grown to love so deeply, to desire so strongly. This was that darker side of his brother. The side that came out when he was fighting, when he was full of anger. This was the side that came out when he was alone with Laurent. He was all strong movements and low growls of words, Laurent could feel the shift in his grey eyes and it excited him like nothing else. 

They shifted on Auguste’s bed, moving so that now Auguste hovered above Laurent, dipping his head to connect them once again. The forbidden love between brothers, love that tasted like scandal, lust, and heat. Auguste moved in Laurent’s mouth, pushing into him and stealing those stangled moans Laurent knew he loved so much. Auguste ground down into his brother, pushing him hard into the bedsheets. Laurent moved his hands from Auguste’s shoulders down to his waist where the tie to his pants was. 

“Getting greedy are we,” Auguste chuckled low in his throat, then with one hand he swept up Laurent’s wrists and pinned them above his brothers head, leaving his pant ties dangling there. 

They kissed until Laurent’s lips started to tingle, until their heavy breathing competed with the wind outside. Only then did Auguste let go of his brothers slender wrists. But what was so much suddenly turned to so little and Auguste was gone from atop Laurent, leaving him helplessly grinding into the air.

“Auguste,” he begged with a whine, watching his brother cross the room. Laurent didn’t understand what he was doing, where he was going. He understood even less when he began to unthread the rope from his curtains. 

Auguste returned to his side, making quick work of the clothing Laurent still wore, his pink cock springing free of its cage. He simpered at the feeling of the cool air, precum leaking from the tip. 

He finally understood the soft rope when Auguste began to wind it carefully around Laurent’s wrists. When the hold was secure, he flipped Laurent violently onto his stomach, tugging the rope forward to bind it to the headboard. 

“On your knees,” he growled into Laurent’s ear, tugging him upwards by the waist. 

With his forearms resting on the headboard and his ass bared he glanced a look back at Auguste. His brother kneeled behind him, pants unlaced and cock in hand, stroking lazily and rubbing one hand in rough circles over Laurent’s ass. He whined at the sight, dipping his back to spread his cheeks even further for his brother. 

He gasped when he felt the warm heat of a thumb grazing over his hole. He needed this so badly, he needed Auguste.

He heard the soft pop of the oil vial, and almost immediately his body instinctively rocked backwards. 

“Mmm,” Auguste groaned, “So eager, dear brother. You have me every night, and still, so needy for my cock,” Laurent shook with the memories of the night before, he was still stretched wide open from the experience. He would need no prepping for tonight. 

Softly, the tip of Auguste’s cock nudged at Laurent’s hole, slipping with the oil slicked over it. Even after so many times Laurent was still surprised at the size. 

One of Auguste’s hands slid up to the crook of Laurent’s hip holding him still, the other guiding his cock around Laurent’s entrance. The feeling was dizzying, he could feel himself melting in his brothers grasp. 

“Please,” he begged, voice strained and high. He dipped his head to rest on his arms.

Then, so suddenly, Auguste was plunging deep inside of him. The burn, oh god the burn. It was like he was tearing apart. He knew this was wrong, he knew it was forbidden, but how could something so wrong feel so good.

He cried out when Auguste was all the way in, the feeling of his brother inside of his was so perfect, so right, he would never not love the feeling of being utterly split open on Auguste’s cock. 

Auguste moaned, pulling himself out to slam back in. Immediately he set a ruthless pace, pounding into Laurent with abandon. Tears poured down Laurent’s face, he was flushed down to his neck, unable to move under the restraints and his brothers grip. 

Laurent screamed everytime Auguste bottomed out, strangled cries of yes, and please. 

It continued like that for ages, Laurent was shocked he managed to not collapse, if it hadn’t been for the rope he was almost sure he would have. Auguste was recking him like he seldom dared, not bothering to search for that place inside of Laurent, but finding it so often anyways. He was unrelenting with his movements, and Laurent could not enjoy it more.

The sounds filling the room were obscene, the slaps of skin, the squelch of oil, the calls of oh, Auguste! Oh, oh oh, yes. Please, brother, more!

If the court could see their golden princes now, Laurent, wild with pleasure, hair wild and wrists bound. And Auguste, thrusting into his own brother like a slave, seeking only his own satisfaction. 

The press of his brother inside Laurent was what drove him so close to the edge. How something could be so deep inside of him was a miracle, the feeling of Auguste filling him up like that brought a new wave of tears to his face. 

Then that pleasure was building, collecting deep inside of him like a hot ember. The slamming of a cock deep inside of him, Auguste’s cock, outpacing his own heartbeat, sent convulsions through his body, finally bursting in something so powerful and shocking, it scarcely felt like any other orgasm he had ever had, and it just kept going. He screamed out with the pleasure, untouched cock spilling over Auguste’s sheets. But Auguste it seemed, had barely noticed. As Laurent fell limp under his grasp Auguste only held on tighter, grabbing his hips with both hands and pushing into Laurent’s convulsing body like it was no more than a toy. 

Laurent’s body was shaking, twitching and tensing with the overstimulation of Auguste fucking him through his release. 

“Oh god you’re so good, so good for me,” Auguste slowed his strokes, focusing on pushing in hard and fast and pulling out slowly. Laurent could tell that Auguste was close too, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, the world was fading away into a strange dreamy blur.

Finally, his brother came deep inside of him, his hips pinned to Laurent, pumping his release. 

 

“So good, Laurent,” Auguste’s softening cock slipped out of his brother’s gaping ass, leaving a trail of cum dripping out. 

With foggy mind Laurent felt Auguste untie him, falling into his brothers arms, he was spent and exhausted. Still trembling with the memory of what they had just done. Together they lay on the bed, Auguste stroking the hair out of Laurents face where he lay on the expanse of his chest. 

“I love you,” Laurent mumbled as he fell slipped into sleep, the smell of rain and fucking heavy in the air.

“I love you too, brother.”


End file.
